Fix you
by pikachu203
Summary: For Terra x Aqua day! Aqua gets broken up with by her boyfriend, Xemnas, so she goes to her best friend Terra for comfort. He tries to cheer her up. Maybe, he'll even get the chance to admit how he actually feels about her. Maybe he can fix her broken heart. As usual. I'm awful at summaries.,, Terra x Aqua ONE-SHOT


**Fix You**

** Hi again, everybody. Well, obviously, I needed to write something for Terra x Aqua day. So, I, once again, checked the list I got off of Deviantart for pairing days, and Terra x Aqua day is April 22****nd****(I assume because it's Earth Day…) Um… obviously, this story is AU.**

** This is what happens when you're in the ensemble of 'Little Shop of Horrors' and you zone out while your perfectionist music teacher makes the leads sing the song 'Suddenly Seymour' over and over again. No, really, I got the idea for this story from hearing that song about fifty times. I was also listening to 'When I was your Man' by Bruno Mars, but ironically that's kind of the opposite of what I'm going for here.**

** Oh, and I DON'T hate Xemnas, and that is not what I'm trying to prove with this story. Nor do I despise pairing him with Aqua; I just don't normally do it due to my opinion on him. I might as well just put that out there right now. I don't care what you people think of that pairing; that's just me. **

** Enough ranting, now. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other information/characters from the game series.**

* * *

**(Terra's POV)**

There was a knock at my door. I looked up from the show I'd been watching, and turned to get it. I walked up to it and asked, "Who is it?"

A familiar yet broken voice replied, "It's me, Aqua. Please open the door."

I opened it quickly and found she was standing on my porch, and though the light from the little light bulb that lit up the stoop at night was dying slowly, I could see she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I carefully stepped out of the doorway and asked, "What happened?"

She hugged me suddenly, and I had to take a step back from the strength of it, "Whoa!" I hugged her back just as tightly, "What's gotten into you?"

She whimpered there quietly, "Xemnas…"

_Her boyfriend?_ "Tell me what happened."

She quietly said, "He broke up with me."

That bastard! Why the hell would he just shatter her heart like that?

I hugged her until she stopped shuddering, and led her back into my house gently, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the couch in the living room, trying to regain her composure desperately, "I'm sorry, I-"

I cut her off, "This isn't your fault. I never thought it was."

She tremblingly tried to continue talking, "He… kicked me out…"

"What?" I asked curiously, in need of clarification.

"He kicked me out," she whispered, "of the house."

_Right, they had been rooming together…_

I felt like punching a wall at this point. How could he have looked her in the eyes and told her all of these things? What kind of heartless jerk would do that to any girl?

I regained my own composure a bit, "Where's your stuff?"

"Outside," she mumbled, "Terra, I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go…"

I shushed her gently, "It's fine," I smiled, but she wasn't ready to smile at me yet, "You can stay here, I don't mind."

"Really?" she asked, and I nodded quickly in response, "Thank you…"

She stood up to get it on her own, but I pushed her back down onto the chair, "No. I'll go get it. You stay here, and don't worry, I promise to make this a great night."

Her lips turned up slightly, "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it," I shrugged it off.

She hugged her knees to her chest and sat that way silently, looking despondent. I never liked seeing her upset. The last time I'd seen her like this was when we were little, I think about eight years old and I'd gotten into a huge argument with her. She'd cried then thinking that I hated her and was going to leave her. I just couldn't handle seeing her upset so I got my mom to take both of us out to dinner. It was always like that, she would cry, and I would comfort her. Except… after that day I promised I wasn't going to make her cry, and I never did.

I looked around outside and picked up the two medium sized duffel bags lying there. I came back inside, locking the door behind me. Then I went up to the spare room upstairs and emptied the contents of the bags into drawers, and hung up clothes in the closet. There wasn't too much to do, thankfully, because I needed to get back downstairs and stop her from crying anymore. I nearly crashed into her on the stairs, "Aqua, what are you doing?"

"You could probably use some help," she mumbled softly, "So I'm helping you."

"Go back downstairs, okay?" I suggested, leading her back down the stair case, "I'll handle stuff tonight."

"Stuff…" she said slowly, "What stuff?"

"I'm going to make you feel better," I replied.

She looked curiously at me, "What do you mean?"

"Go down to the car," I answered her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

I thought for a second before saying, "Close your eyes."

She said, "Terra, if you're going to pull a prank on me I'm not in the-"

"It's not a prank," I shushed her, putting my hand in front of her eyes and hearing her giggle, "Just close your eyes and come with me."

She rolled her eyes before closing them, "Well, alright…"

I led her back down to the garage and carefully led her into the passenger seat, buckling her in and shutting the door before getting in myself.

She opened her eyes and gave me a look, "Terra, what is this about? Where are you taking me?"

I shushed her softly, and whispered, "No peeking."

She complied, albeit slightly annoyed with my antics and I started up the car. It was a quiet drive for a little while, until she spoke up, "Thank you…"

"Why do you say that?" I asked her, trying to keep my focus on getting to the destination.

"Thank you for comforting me, and letting me stay with you… I promise not to be a burden, I'll pay for anything you want me too-"

I cut her off, "Just relax, okay? I'm not going to make you pay for anything, and you don't need to thank me. You're upset, and I hate it when you're upset. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out when you needed it?"

"Okay," she replied quietly, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

When I finally reached where I was trying to get to, I led her back out, and through the double doors of the restaurant, "Okay. You can open your eyes now."

* * *

**(Aqua's POV)**

I opened them slowly, blinking in the bright light for a moment before realizing where I was. The high marble celling was carved into arches with crystal chandeliers dangling from it gracefully. The floor was carpeted eloquently with intricate swirls of blue sewn into the rug. The tables were all covered in pure white table clothes with tiny blue flamed candles in the center of them, and the light in the room was low. The air was full of the delicious smell of rich gourmet food, and it made my mouth water to think about eating it, "Is this-"

He nodded curtly, "Yes, it's the Twilight Café."

I'd always loved the Twilight café. It was right near the train station on the top of the hill, and it was the fanciest restaurant in town. The whole place was beautiful, and I'd only ever gotten to go there on special occasions. I hadn't been there in a long time, but it was nostalgic and wonderful to be back in that restaurant. I blushed softly; thankful the low light would hide it from Terra, "Don't you think that we're a little underdressed to eat here?"

"No excuses," he replied, "Just enjoy yourself."

He walked up to one of the waiters who led us over to a table. I sat down across from him quietly, already knowing what I wanted from the menu. I was still feeling a bit embarrassed about putting Terra through so much trouble. I mean, I had just come over to his house seeking comfort, a hug, and maybe a room to stay in for a couple nights. I wasn't expecting him to be so… accommodating.

There was a two-story tall window next to me, and I couldn't help but stare out of it at the rain pouring down against the glass. In a way, I felt… empty. Like there was something vital that had been torn out of me that rainy morning when Xemnas broke up with me.

I felt Terra's hand gripping mine gently under the table, and I turned back to face him, "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a bit… under the weather."

He nodded, taking a glance at the rain outside before turning back to me, "That's understandable…"

Another silence followed, one that was so awkward that the two of us couldn't help but laugh a bit. I took my hand away from his quietly and went back to wistfully staring out of the window. He interrupted my silent thinking by saying, "Would you like to talk about it?"

I looked back at him quietly, twisting my hands in my lap nervously, and not knowing what to say. The silence was only stopped when he continued, "It's alright, you don't have to tell me anything, I know you probably don't want to think about-"

I cut him off quietly, "No… I just really didn't want to tell you about it."

"Why would you not want to tell me about it? You know you can ask me anything, Aqua," he replied comfortingly.

"I know," I paused, taking a deep breath, "It was because of you."

"What do you mean it was 'because of me'?" he asked, clearly missing the point of my last statement.

I sighed, taking another, shakier breath before continuing, "Xemnas broke up with me because of you."

"What?" he asked, "Why would he break up with you because of me? What did I ever do?"

"He thought that I loved you. He thought I cheated on him… with you. We got into a huge argument, and in the end he said he was done with me. Then he threw me out… I didn't know where else to go, so I just came to you," I mumbled the last part, feeling my voice crack again.

"Why would he think that? We've never done anything together," he said defensively, "You hardly even spent any time with me after he started dating you."

"There was that one time…" I mumbled.

"What time?" he asked.

"You two got into a fight," I whispered.

"Oh..." he muttered, "So what? He was taking advantage of you, and I couldn't ignore that."

"I know he was," I replied quietly, "I always knew."

Tears started to pile up, but I bit my tongue to stop them from falling. It was already embarrassing enough to cry in front of my best friend once today. I mumbled, "He's cheated on me before…"

Terra's eyes narrowed, and his hands tightened into fists under the table, "What the hell? I would've beaten the crap out of him for doing that to you! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I don't know… I just don't know," I mumbled, putting my head down into my hands.

He sighed, "Aqua, there are tons of guys who'd love to go out with you, nice guys. You deserve a prince, not an asshole like him. You shouldn't waste another second thinking about that creep!"

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and they started streaming down my face again. I tried my best to hide it, but I know he saw me crying. I felt strong arms come around me and lift me up until I was standing. I tremblingly hugged him back, letting out all of my sadness and frustration, clenching the fabric of his shirt a bit too tightly. He whispered, "It's okay, Aqua. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

He repeated that a couple of times, before I felt him release me. Terra put his left hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him, and he wiped away my tears with his right. I gasped softly at his action, but I didn't speak, not wanting to ruin the strange new atmosphere his actions were creating. His eyes were smoldering, and I couldn't tear mine away from his. He was just there, holding up my chin and stemming the flow of the tears. We were so close I wondered if he knew how fast my heart was beating. I don't know why, but a huge part of me was begging me to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him, but I was held back by my voice of reason that kept reminding me: he's your _best friend._ My best friend that I wished was more than that at that moment…

…The waitress ruined it by saying, "Aw… You two are the sweetest couple I've ever seen!"

The two of us quickly broke apart from… whatever we'd been doing… and Terra said, "Oh, no, ma'am, we're not together, we're just friends."

She shook her head, twisting her braid with her free hand while she deftly poured water into our glasses with the other, "Oh. Well, why aren't you two dating?"

Both of us looked at one another awkwardly. _ Before_ now, the reason had been that I was dating Xemnas, so I wouldn't date two people at the same time. But now… What was stopping us? Wait, what was I thinking? How could I like my best friend? I'd never liked him like that before, had I? I didn't even know now, maybe I had a long time ago, but now? Was it… was it that one moment that cinched it? No, that would be ridiculous. People don't just look into one another's eyes and randomly fall in love. That didn't happen outside of romance movies…. Or did it?

I didn't say a word, and neither did he. The waitress laughed, "Don't worry, its fine you two. I just thought you looked adorable. Anyway," she clicked her pen open, "My name is Aerith, and I will be serving you today. May I take your order please?"

We quietly put in our orders and returned to just sitting quietly, looking at anywhere we could that wasn't each other. He spoke up again, "The rain stopped."

I looked out the window as well, "Yeah, it did. I wonder if the festival will be open again later. They did have to cancel it because of the rain."

The gray rain clouds were starting to clear up, revealing the sunset behind them. I sighed, comfortably shifting in my seat, "I always liked this view."

"So did I," he replied calmly, "It's sort of nostalgic."

"How so?" I asked, focusing on the light that was painting the formerly gray sky with shades of lavender and tangerine.

"Well, we used to come here together a lot on special occasions," he paused, presumably taking a sip of water, "but then it just stopped. A lot of the time you just didn't spend any time with me."

"We were growing up, I guess. I went off and dated a couple of people, and I guess I was mean and forgot about my friends…" I sighed, "I'm sorry."

We sat enjoying the silence and the panoramic view a bit, and our food arrived. We started eating in silence, but that ended when I spoke up, "So, Terra, I don't think you've ever dated anyone."

He shrugged, swallowing hard, "Not since high school."

"Do you like anyone?" I asked quietly, not sure if I wanted him to say yes or no.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me questioningly, "Maybe."

"Maybe," I said softly, a smiled coming up again, "What do you mean maybe? You've got to have somebody."

"None of your business," he muttered.

"Alright," I replied quietly, turning back to the silent way I was before until I finished what I was eating.

The silence was actually starting to make me a bit antsy now, we hadn't spoken in a little while, and I hoped I didn't make them uncomfortable. Instead, I occupied myself with looking across the room.

There was a couple sitting at the table across from us, a guy with blue hair and a girl with red hair, holding hands and sharing a huge chunk of strawberry shortcake with a big plump fresh berry on top. They playfully chatted the whole time, playfully sparring with their forks for pieces of the cake. Eventually, the boy forked the strawberry that was atop the fluffy icing, and the girl looked upset. He laughed and put it in her mouth, making her turn as scarlet as her hair.

I sighed, looking away. I couldn't watch couples at the moment. I just felt like a team of soccer players in cleats stomped all over my heart. Terra grabbed my hand, and I softly looked up at him, "Do you want dessert?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"Don't worry; we'll get some," he leaned incredibly close to me, and whispered, "Just not here."

"W-what?" I asked.

"This is our first stop," he replied quietly, "There's a lot more we have to do tonight."

I sighed, "I told you, you don't have to do this for me-"

He stopped me, "I want to do this for you. You deserve to be happy."

* * *

**(Terra's POV)**

We left the restaurant and back to the car, where I drove us to our next destination. Aqua was being quiet most of the time, nervously twiddling her thumbs and looking at me every once in a while.

I stopped when we reached our destination, "Alright, we're here."

She smiled, "The fair? That's so nice of you."

The two of us got out and walked into the colorful place.

The night was dark and stained with thousands of stars. The festival was full of rides that had been put up for the spring and summertime. It was built up off of the pier near the ocean in town, right near the beach. There were stands with various games from catching a ring on the top of a bottle, to dunking people in a big pool of water by throwing a ball onto a target, to water gun shooting competitions, and even a couple of stands selling fast food, ice cream, and funnel cakes. The stands made even the air smelled like candy and chocolate. The rides weren't too numerous, there was a multicolored Ferris Wheel, a relatively tame roller coaster, and other than that the rides were generic little things that could be found commonly in an amusement park. She laughed, "I don't think that we've been to one of these in a long time."

"We're lucky the rain stopped so we could actually come," I replied, smiling, happy she was feeling better.

She nodded, smiling wider when she started looking around at the vividly colored stands all around us, "I miss this place. You know, I realized something…"

"What's that?" I asked, noticing the way she was looking in the particular direction of one of the stands.

"I missed you. We haven't been able to hang out like this for a long time," she admitted.

_You haven't been able to spend time with me since you started dating __him__..._ "Well, I missed you too," I unconsciously held her hand, "How's about I win you a stuffed animal?"

"Sure," she said tryingly, "If you can win one."

I smirked, "Of course I can win one."

The two of us sauntered around, buying some ice cream on the way until I found the stand I was looking for. It was one of those things where you had to pick up a huge hammer and slam it against a button to make a tiny little weight go shooting up a tube with enough momentum to hit the bell atop the pole. I asked the guy at the stand, "How much to play once?"

He smiled, "One dollar. Trying to win a prize for that lovely lady of yours?"

Aqua was probably about to open her mouth to explain that we weren't dating and we were just friends, but I figured that it would be easier to just say: "Yes."

She gave me a sharp look, but I quickly gave the guy a dollar and grabbed one of the hammers, lifting it up with both hands and slamming it into the ground as if it were as light as a feather. The little metal ball flew up to the top of the pole and rang the bell loudly. The man clapped, "Impressive. Pick whatever you want."

I nodded, glancing over the little collection of toys and various little sports team pennants before picking up a relatively cute stuffed bear and giving it to her. She smiled, "Aw… It's so cute."

I nodded, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"The Ferris wheel," she said quietly, pointing at the huge circle of steel quietly.

Quietly, I slipped my hand into hers, squeezing it lightly. Anyone who didn't know us might've looked at us and thought _what a cute couple._ Maybe, that assumption wasn't that far off… Except, she didn't like me, not the way I liked her. She was caught up with that bastard who had broken her heart.

I walked over to a bright red painted Ferris wheel cart and sat across from her. She stared out at the stars as the ride started moving again. Suddenly, it stopped at the top. She frowned, "Why aren't we moving?"

"They're probably just letting people onto the ride at the bottom. I wouldn't worry about it," I replied easily, but when I looked down, no one seemed to be getting onto the ride.

The people were gathered in a large crowd in the center of the park, staring up at the night sky. I looked up too, _what're they looking at? Is there some kind of alien invasion or something?_ _Of course not, that's ridiculous!_

Instead, a firework shot up into the evening, exploding in a flash of orange light and crackling sounds in the air. She smiled, "They're so beautiful…"

Aqua stared out across the sky, watching the multicolored bursts as they popped in the air and fluttered back to the ground. The lights kept erupting one after another in the air. I quietly mumbled, "I love you…"

She didn't hear me. She was preoccupied with the fanciful display of vibrant colors, "What?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, staring out across the air.

We stayed at the little fair for a few more hours before returning home and sitting down on the couch in my living room to watch some action movie that I'd had buried in the stacks of DVDs that sat on a bookshelf across the room. Somehow, around halfway through the film she drifted off to sleep on my shoulder.

The rest of the movie flashed by, but I didn't pay attention to it. I was focused more on the fact that I had her with me.

"You know…" I admitted quietly, "I've always loved you."

She didn't respond to me, too deep in sleep most likely to even realize I had spoken, "I wouldn't have let this happen to you. I wouldn't make you cry like this," I continued to whisper, knowing that there was no point to this because she couldn't hear me, "I only wish I had gotten the guts to tell you before now. There are so many things I should've done. I should've bought you flowers, or brought you to the movies, or been quicker to ask you to dance… Maybe then you wouldn't be so upset. All of that doesn't matter now, though, I'm here for you."

I lifted her up carefully and carried her up to my room. I was just as tired as she was, and I wanted to go to bed. I put her down softly and laid down next to her, hugging her gently. Little did I know… she was smiling.

* * *

**(Aqua's POV)**

I stirred quietly from my sleep, alarmed at first that I was lying in someone else's arms, but calming down when I realized it was Terra. I was still a little confused on the previous evening's events, but it all came back to me when he, without even bothering to open his eyes, asked, "Feeling better now?"

I kissed his cheek, "Of course I am."

His eyes shot open suddenly, and he stuttered like a little kid with a crush on a girl, "I… you… we… but you just-"

I kissed him again, this time full on the lips, "Thanks, Terra, you're the sweetest guy ever."

He blushed, turning away a bit, "But you… You don't like me."

"Of course I don't like you," I whispered, "I love you. I just can't believe that I didn't realize how amazing you are until now."

He smiled, "I love you two."

"I know," he kissed me.

I sighed, letting him kiss me passionately and enjoying every second of it. He separated from me, trying to catch his breath, "I'm glad…"

I smiled, it was great to know that he liked being with me. He continued, "I'm glad you're happy again."

"You fixed me," I whispered back to him, snuggling into his arms.

"Good. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

* * *

**The End…**

** Yep, that's that… There's not enough going on for these two at the moment, so this couple needs some love. :) **

** I actually went back and read old emails and text messages from… someone… to get inspiration for some of this. Most of that was only for the romantic conversations though. The actual events were made up from my brain and a PMing session with a friend of mine.**

** I'm sorry if there are any errors, I haven't written anything other than this for a while, and it was driving me crazy!**

** Did any of you recognize the other couple in the restaurant? They're obviously not from Kingdom Hearts, and no they're not OCs. They're from a big long anime, and yes, I like that couple (a lot!) for anyone who knows who they are. I've always liked that couple and not the other people who the girl/boy are shipped with, lol. Anyway, your hints are the dessert they were eating and their hair colors. If you have a guess, tell me. I will be seriously impressed if you know who they are… And if you're not CrazyBeverly96, and the only reason you know who they are is because of me then um… okay then… **

** Thank you so much for reading. Leave a review if you want to, but please don't flame the story.**

**-Pikachu203 **


End file.
